


Car crash // Erejean oneshot

by xPastelEreminx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 3DG, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Car Accidents, Death, M/M, Modern AU, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sad, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPastelEreminx/pseuds/xPastelEreminx
Summary: The story sets in modern AU of SNK,with a soulmate au.///////////////////////////////Soulmate au,in which everyone has a watch pn their wrist. They say,when every minute strike,every second you are closer to your soulmate. When it stops at 0:00,your soulmate is right beside you. Everyone has a soulmate. But things can happen,for example,death. Injury. And when you soulmate dies,your time stops. No matter what the time is,and many people goes crazy when they found it stopped,some people even killing themselves.(This is Erejean oneshot,so if you don't like this ship,please don't hate as I am not going to hate on yours)





	Car crash // Erejean oneshot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Car crash](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/341373) by Three Days Grace. 



_"All I see is shatter glass and red lights pasing....." ___

Jean's eyes were closed as he listened. He was nervous,his watch only showing him 15 minutes. Although he didn't want to admit it,something was odd. He got this feeling something terrible is going to happen. And he was damn right.

____

"Jean! Me and your dad are going out! The dinner is already ready!" his mom shouted from the living room. "Alright,see you!" he shouted back,making sure they would hear him. After 3 minutes or so,he heard the sound of car,sighing,knowing that he's only wasting his time. He wanted to see his soulmate,and he would do anything for them. He stood up,got dressed a little bit more warm since it was almost christmas. Snow was falling on the floor,making everything white,special. Jean never liked white. He has too many bad memories connected to this colour. He started to walk,plugging his headphones in. For 10 minutes,he relaxed,thankful for empty streets.

____

"But I don't want to mom! Ugh,can't you understand??" Eren shouted at his mom. He knew what time was it,and he was already too much on nerves to listen to his mom. "Eren...you need to go outside,you know that. You can't miss your chance." Karla Yaeger said calmly. After all,she only wanted the best for him. "I know...I just...." Eren shooked his head looking at the watch. 1 minute more. He opened the doors,walking out as he breathed in the cold air. Karla worriedly looked after him,finally shuting the doors at last. Eren looked around himself,but nobody to see. He quickly made to crossroad,and waited for the green light. He looked up,seeing a tall boy with light brown hair. His heart beat faster,and in this moment he looked at his watch. 0:30. He smiled a little when the brown haired boy looked at him. He looked like the most handsome guy he has ever seen. He forgot about everything,time only showing 15 seconds. He runned to him,but in 5 seconds,his mind went blank. All that he could remember was the biggest pain he has ever experience,remembering only 2 words: my soulmate.

_"I couldn't stop at the red light..." ___

Jean's ears were filled with the music,but he couldn't hear anything. His eyes widen at the shock,and his mind went numb. In fear,he slowly looked at the watch. 0:10. He waited,but it stopped,and in this moment only few words crossed his mind: _"My soulmate is dead."_

______ _ _

__

______ _ _

__

____

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this is my first oneshot that I am going to publish here,and my first Erejean more drabble than oneshot hehe.  
> I hope you will like it,and please if there are any grammar mistakes,please bear with me!  
> anyways,hope you'll enjoy this! ^^ Oh and I am sorry this is so short!


End file.
